phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Neithird
Neithird , or simply Third, is a protagonist in the comic Third, created by Phantasy Star IV character designer, Yoshibon. She is a powerful hunter residing on the planet Motavia who, along with her partner Duolos, runs into a mysterious boy named Rudy Ashley with an equally mysterious past. Characteristics Appearance Third is a numan that is part of a group of creatures called Neitypes. These beings were created in the image of the original numan, Nei. As such, she has many qualities that are similar to her ancestor. She has long hair with large, flared bangs flanked by two pointed ears. When she is not in her battle attire, she wears a loose sweater covered by a sash, black fingerless gloves, and matching black pants. In the comfort of her home, she can be seen wearing her hair up in a ponytail and an apron with a flower motif. Her battle armor has the same motif etched toward the middle of the chestplate. The numan's weapons of choice are laser claws. Personality Third is a risk taker that, possibly due to her experience as a hunter, does not hesitate when in battle. When she has to take into account others, she considers their wellbeing in her decisions, such as when she decided it would be best for her group to flee their pursuers when they were attacked by stray fire from a ship. Although brash, Third can also be kind. She talks to Rudy kindly, almost motherly, when she assures him that she will help the young child discover his past. Biography Neithird does not remember her past. The furthest she can recall is when she was taken in by an elderly gentleman, a human, which she regarded as her father. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when robot soldiers murdered him for seemingly no reason. This event would fester an unending grudge against the robot soldiers. Over time, Third took on odd jobs with the Hunter's Guild on Motavia. With all of her accomplishments with the guild, the numan earned such a reputation that she can seemingly obtain whatever she wants, although what she desires the most is to learn more about her past. Her partner, Duolos, travels alongside her, although he is not as willing to through himself into danger as Third is. In the year AW 1423, Third and Duolos come into contact with a young boy named Rudy Ashley. He has practically no recollection of most of his life beyond his name. They decide to take the boy with them for the time being. The group is suddenly attacked by a vagrant ship. Right when it seemed like its machine gun firepower would decimate them, they are suddenly teleported to an alley to safety. During the teleportation, Third and Duolos experience a dream. Rudy is asleep in a pod when he suddenly hears someone telepathically urging him to wake up. The presence never explains whom or what it is but it tells the young boy to listen carefully to his mission. Rudy is to locate a Neitype creature, seize her, and then return to Vahal Fortress. Rudy yells out to the presence, asking who it is and, for that matter, who he is. And then everyone wakes up. Duolos weakly asks where everyone is before hurling, experiencing side effects of travelling by the power of Ryuker. Third explains that it is Piata but she cannot explain how they got there. She then glances at Rudy, who is feeling great fatigue for casting a high level technique, and mentions that perhaps he is responsible for helping them escape their tormentors. After resting for some time, Third, now carrying the child, leads Duolos to her house. Third lets Rudy rest in bed while she makes small talk with Duolos about what she knows of her past. Duolos notices a picture of an elderly man and inquires of who he might be. Third explains that she does not remember anything before the man, a human, took her in to live with him. She says that she does not know who she is like Rudy, and upon her uttering those words, Duolos asks her if she had the same dream. They realize that what they experienced during Ryuker was one of Rudy's memories. The man tactlessly asks if Third is not thinking of bringing the child with them on their journey. Third smiles, noticing that Rudy has been awake and listening to their conversation, and says to the child directly that she promises she will stay with the boy. She thinks that he may lead to a clue of her own past, and so tells him that they will find their pasts together. At the same time elsewhere, a man gets killed by sniper fire to his forehead. The culprits appear to be mysterious robot soldiers that have been following the trio. Third rings the Hunter's Guild, explaining that she had to leave town suddenly and was wondering if they could do her a favor. The line is then cut. Third senses that the soldiers have found them and are coming for them. She quickly explains to Duolos that they are responsible for killing her father and so she regards all of them as her enemies. Duolos attempts to sneak away, but, since they are trapped anyway, Third throws him an expensive gun as an incentive to help her out. The soldiers sneak in front of the door and wait for an opportunity. Suddenly, the door is smashed out from the inside, decapitating one of the robots. From the rubble of the doorway emerges the numan in full battle armor. She brandishes her laser claws and eagerly announces, "It's battle time!" Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Newmans